1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a belt tension adjustment apparatus for vehicles, and more particularly, to a belt tension adjustment apparatus for vehicles providing varied tension to a belt according to situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to deliver rotation power generated from a driving motor which is generally a rotor, various methods are used. As one of these methods, a method using belt pulley has a simple functional configuration and easily adjusts the distance in which the rotation power is delivered, is widely used.
Here, although the rotor may be applied to several parts coupled to an engine of a vehicle, the example of a hybrid starter generator (HSG) used in a hybrid vehicle will be shown and described.
Since the HSG, which is the rotor has relatively greater power, the HSG requires a strong belt tension to prevent sliding of the belt. However, in the case in which the belt tension is substantial, a considerable load is imposed on a cooperating bearing or the like and acts as a rotational resistance, thereby degrading fuel efficiency and decreasing durability.
Therefore, in order to adjust tension acting on the belt, if necessary, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2005-002014 A entitled “Variable Voltage Alternator” discloses a variable voltage alternator including a rotation shaft; a pair of symmetrical bodies having shafts fixed to the rotation shaft and formed to be adjusted at a predetermined interval in a horizontal direction; a pulley installed on symmetrical surfaces formed so that the respective bodies face each other and are configured by a variable unit included to allow an interval between the respective bodies contract or expand according to rotation speed to thereby enable a V belt supported by a V type groove of an external diameter to be vertically moved along an inclined surface of the V type groove.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a belt tension adjustment apparatus for vehicles according to the related art. Here, an electro-mechanical tensioner (E-tensioner) 20 by varying tension according to power of the HSG 10 to improve the fuel efficiency and durability of a belt 80 is installed. However, due to several apparatus such as a motor controller and the like, cost may be expensive and configuration complex.
Therefore, a belt tension adjustment apparatus for vehicles having a simple configuration, improved fuel efficiency, and low cost while being able to adjust tension applied to the belt is desired.
The subject matter described as the related art has been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.